


SteveTony drabbles and short ficlets

by pamisleyrox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Infinity War, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamisleyrox/pseuds/pamisleyrox
Summary: My SteveTony ficlets and drabbles collection.





	1. Sweet

Tony was not the most perceptive of men when it came to "affairs of the heart."

It took him years to understand what that feeling in his chest, whenever Cap said his name, was.

When he did realize he was harboring undeniable, capital F, feelings for the man, he took upon himself to deny and rationalize as best he could.

Until one day, Steve said, "Tony?" in that gentle, sweet voice of his and Tony couldn't help but do his best imitation of a moth in love with the flame.

The press of Steve's lips on Tony's was sweeter still.


	2. Warmth

It had been years since Steve was found sleeping in the ice.

Steve didn't remember his time in that cold, white wasteland. The time had stopped for him, turned into a long moment of freezing darkness.

When he did wake up, he carried a piece of that ice inside himself. Only, he had no idea it was even there, lodged behind his heart, tightening his blood vessels.

Until one day, brown eyes, warm, kind, caught his, and started melting the ice away.

Steve's heart lit up, wanted more of that warmth. It was never enough.

Luckily, Tony had endless amounts.


	3. Suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set somewhere in IW.

The improbable has happened, Steve is in the close proximity of Tony Stark again.

Silently, he thanks his stars.

The Avengers, their friends, are here too. No one speaks a word, however. No one seems to have any.

Tony, the one Steve wants to hear speak the most, is silent. He gazes at Steve, his face betrays no emotion.

Steve can't look away. Can't stop his eyes from pleading. _You know what we're here for_ , he tries to convey.

Tony nods slightly.

Steve exhales, nods back at Tony.

All at once the Avengers start talking, moving.

There's work to do.


	4. On Replay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a double drabble this time

Steve is alone, at his desk, hunched over a piece of paper, a weak light bulb above his head the only light.

He is sick of landscapes, wide, infinite.

He thinks.

A moment replays in his mind. He's in the tower again, months ago. He's replayed this fragment many times before.

Sounds of the Moonlight Sonata in a well-lit room. Avengers barely listening, except for the one playing - Tony. He's in his own world.

Steve had heard him play before, but never something this soft. He can't stop himself from observing Tony's face, so intent.

Tony, still playing, gazes back at him, smiles as if Steve is the one he's playing for. In that moment Steve _knows_ he is.

He replays this moment, the feeling, whenever he's homesick.

Then, each time without exception, he presses the pencil to the paper, sketches Tony, his smile, Steve's smile.

With photographic memory, it's not a hard feat, shouldn't be. But it never comes out the way Steve wants it to. Never feels like home.

So he stops, leans back on his chair, or lies on his bed. And wills the music to come back, and with it, the moment.

Until sleep overtakes him.


	5. Hollow

Over the years, Steve had missed Tony so much, the pangs of hollowness in his chest never subsiding.

Presently, he had Tony in his arms. Both were crying, but their tears were not bitter tears, they were healing tears, like a nurturing rain falling on a barren field.

"Don't ever leave me, please," Steve could hear himself utter. He had no mastery of his own voice, it was shaky and barely there.

"I'm not letting you go," Tony answered in a low, clear voice, a comforting sound.

This was enough for Steve. The hollowness in his chest was no more.


	6. One Kiss

"Hey," Tony said, looking only at him, his eyes shining brilliantly.

Something had happened, could it have been one of Loki's spells? Maybe Tony had hit his head one too many times, being thrown about by Thanos?

"Hey," Steve responded, "We need to get you some help..."

"I was thinking just that -"

Without warning, Tony's lips captured Steve's.

He could've moved away, could've pushed Tony away like he were a feather. He didn't. He kissed Tony back.

After all, he had dreamt of this moment.

  
Just like a dream, the kiss ended.

"Hey," Tony breathed out.

"Hey," Steve returned, beaming.


End file.
